Meaning Of Existance
by Monicura Serpentress
Summary: AU NaruxGaara fic. Gaara is sent away thinking it a punishment. But what will happen when he meets someone for the first time actually trying to be his friend? In a boarding school full of talented up and coming artist of all kinds. Let the story begin!
1. Prologue

Author Note: Will only disclaime this once. Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoy. This is my first NaruXGaara attempt so be kind and please reveiw. Reveiws help inspire me to write.

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own...would I be writing fanfiction if I did? .;; Maybe.

Steadily he ran the blade along the pale skin, slitting his own wrist without a second glance. One fluent movement was all it would take. A single moment to slice his way through skin too pale to scar or show any signs of the abuse. Not that anyone would notice anyways. Even seem to care if he was to show them a concern. Such affections where foreign to his twisted mind…too distant… A thing for everyone else. Not him.

Unknowingly, his fingers uncurled around the heavy blade dropping the object of his affection now forgotten harshly to the floor. Numbing pain shot through him, so in a pleasure way he let it over come him Long ago he had stopped feeling pain in such a way as most. Enough to stop fully reacting to it, but then again he never reacted to anything.

Closing his eyes his thoughts wondered, seeking out its goal in this existence.

Most would see such behaviors of a mad man, or those crying out for help. He would never take his own life. Maybe he was crazy. But he could hardly be blamed for actions they accused. Killing his mother had been a mistake, an accident out of his control as an infant. A child can not control their own birthing can they?

But then…No one wanted to get close to the creature he had become. He was marked, tainted with life taking. Blood on his hand wither he chose it or not. Stains would not come off…he had seen them every day. And thus woke a need of his own. He would never take his own life that would just give too many the things they desired. Oh no, he wouldn't be spiteful like that…blaming them for his woes.

This time, as there always was when his own blood was spilled, there came a reason. The blood, life's liquid warm against his cold bruised skin inspired him in such a way. Comforting him in a way no one else ever could.

Nearly stumbling on heavy legs as he rose the thick liquid ran dripping down his arm to pool along the floor. It would need to stop soon. His mind alerted him more of the fact then his body, as it grew heavier with each step. He had cut too deep this time in all of his haste. He wouldn't be able to delay any longer. This couldn't take too long.

Moving to the white bleached walls of his otherwise haunting bedroom he wasted no time in beginning his work.

An artist at heart, his fingers moving perfectly against the irritating color he had been forced to live with day in an day out, since birth. Like a hospital….what where they trying to make him crazy? If so…it had worked all too well.

His mind ran on overdrive as his heartbeat raced against his heaving chest, memories over took him. He could no longer see what he was doing. Only the flashes of all the lives he took invaded his sight, as his fingers worked skillfully turning life into paint more frantic still. Quick and skillful, leaving a image behind covering all of the four walls in a mural of nightmares.

So his father thought he could get rid of him so easily? Send him away and make everyone forget he had a psycho child at all. It wouldn't be that easy to forget him. No, he would never allow them to forget.

Drawing back to examine his greatest work he wiped his face uncaring the blood he smeared across it in the process. Panting and sweating…the pain tugging now more at his veins then he had felt ever before. The asylum like room now decorated in his own blood, showed the nightmares of his dreams. Now satisfied, he moved back to finish the final touch. _"Gaara"_ He signed his name masterfully in the only somewhat blank amount of space, running his fingers over it as he had finished.

Whispering softly in the emotionless deep voice he would never again be willing to use, "I will continue to exist….always…"


	2. Heaven or Hell?

**Sorry that took so long everyone. I have been very busy with classes and finishing up final exams. Good news though. Break time at last! And I am somewhat better rested then I have been in while. So maybe I'll be able to write a little bit more often in these next few weeks. **

**And I would like to thank you my two little lonely reviewers. You made my day!**

**Now I hope you all enjoy! I know I will...hehe...**

The ride was daunting- long. Long enough to bring maddness into the thoughts of the sane. Mixed along with the silence? Gaara smirked as the thought had crossed his mind, wrapping his arms in thte shape of an x tightly across his chest, bringing his eyes back to the floor.

He had spent much of the ride doing exactly that. Staring down at his feet in silence. No need to memorize the way home. He knew he would not be going back. Not this time. He was being sent away- vanished. And for what? So his father and older siblings could carry on having what was their idea of a normal life. Pertending he didn't even exist. Isn't that what they wanted?

A shift in the seat next to him proved his theory...the silence was defiently getting to his father. His eyes traveled back up o him for just a moment. Satisfied he returned at staring down to nothingness seeing the strain on the old mans face. What did he expect from him, really?

Three days now they had been driving on, trapped in a car, barely even stopping to rest. Maybe he was afraid his son would run away if given too much of the chance. But looking at his options and the situation? Gaara had chosen to stay. He couldn't say why himself. He for sure didn't beleive his father telling him this wasn't a punishment. And yet...something would not let him run. Something told him to stay. Making him slide even farther into his own thoughts, leaving his father to the silence.

At first the man had tried to keep the mood pleasent- despite the red heads ovious displeasure in being dragged along on this trip. Playing music he knew the boy liked, stopping places in attempts to sight see a little and spend time together. shopping for materials and art supplies once or twice without any change of expression or success. Not a word. No matter what he had tried. Even the attempts he made to start light conversations just seemed to go ignored. Unheard, or uncared for. In the end...he had decided the second of the two, and decided to give up.

Gaara wasn't having any of it. And come half way through their journy together the entire ride was then made in silence, appart from the taunting hum of the car engine- which Gaara knew he could not silence though he had tried.

It was nearing midnight when they finally approched the gates of the large school campus. Pulling in then up the long driveway leading them up to what Gaara had already deemed his own personal hell, his father cleared his thoat, in hope of trying once again.

"Now Gaara-" He started slow, "I want you to use your time here-Gaara, are you listening?"

With an almost bored look the otherwise expressionless eyes turned to meet him dead on. Arms still crossed tightly against the chest, around himself threatening in appearance. As close as a yes the man was going to get.

Masking all other emotions the teen sat and waited. Shifting his gaze from his father, taking in the darkness around him. No curiousity, or any real intrest, he noted the campus was actually quite large compared to most. Certianly more so then any of the other schools he had attended.

Telling the truth he had never taken the time or effort in learning about the place he would be sent this time. His thought was rather simple. He was being sent there. It was the school he was being sent away to. Making him the unwanted, and the school a horrible place he would never call home. Simple enough, easy enough to understand. Looking too much into the place would only complicate things. Confuse him. He could not have confusion...he would not exept their words, this is not a punishment.

Somewhere in his loss of thinking he realized his father had already stopped his trying to convince him. It took him a moment longer to realize the car had already stopped, been turned off, and his father already half way out of the car. Nearing his side, to enter the building too which they had pulled right up to the doors.

Without argument he followed out of the car and up to the doors. His eyes remained down as his father lead him to an office, hands shoved in his pockets. His half listened to his father and another man exstange words, hand shakes and formalities before his father patted him on the shoulder.

"This is my son, the one that will be staying here at the school here"

"Ah yes...Gaara, your youngest right?" The man who spoke sounded too nice to actually mean it, extending a hand in which to shake with the red head as he had his father.

Gaara looked up, eyes meeting the headmasters for one minute before the hand was recoiled.He smirked slightly before his father squeezed his shoulder in warning. The smirk fell from his face and green pools fell back to staring at the floor. At least the rugs were more intresting that back in the car. Staring at nothing but black for three days could try anyones patience really. The onlything worse would be white. White walls, white ceilings...white everything..

He took a step back recalling the room he had called his own, as much as his own as anything had even been for 15 years now. He shook his head, almost finding releif in the face he was not in fact back in that room. It was only a day dream. Since when did he day dream?

His father pushed him forward as his mind tried to catch up with things. He had missed a major part of the two mens conversation. If he remembered correctly the one who worked hear even asked him a few things. Had he answered? Of course not. He never answered. So...he supposed it didn't even matter if he heard the question. Shrugging it off, he followed. Down a few halls, and up an elevator.

The man who worked for the school was saying something again. This time Gaara actually found his self trying to listen. He was explaining the way things worked, meal times, breaks for classes, when school would start. None of that really mattered. But the way to his room would be most important if he was to make it through even the first day, finding his way back to his solitude. Heaven. Heaven in a place he had not known would exist.

Had the man just honestly said he would have a room completely to himself? He looked too his father just once a bit of a smile in his eyes...never a glimps of it on his face. His father smiled back approvingly nodding at the man as he continued. Apparently this had been an arrangment for Gaara to come here, for it was not normal for first years to get their own room. Rarer yet one coming in so late in the season.

Of course the light in his eyes was gone after a moment, and he found his way to open the door the worker had shown them to. Hand on the knob. So close...

"Now, will your son be needing anything? Help unpacking? Bags?"

Gaara paused bringing a hand to the stap that hung down over his shoulder. The single bag he had bothered to bring with him as everything else had already been sent ahead. His most important valubles resigned in that bag. Some art supplies he always carried with him, a journal, sketch book, and more. There were a few minor things in there as well that his father thought he should bring to amuse him self during the ride. Books and such things.

Not that he had touched anything during their trip. In fact, Gaara had made it a point not to even open his bag during the whole time of the car ride, or even amuse the thought to do so. The entire way there, the bag stayed securely strapped to his back just as it had always been.

Looking at the two men his father seemed to understand, all though the words never came from him, and the emotions stayed well hidden under the mask of his cold face.

"No...my son has the last of it with him."

And with the click of the door he had left the disturbance of his life out there waiting.

It was pointless to assume his fathers concerns for him were ever real. As pointless as it was for them to deny this wasn't a punishment. He already knew how much trouble he had caused.

Dropping the bag somewhere along the way, he wasted no time taking in the room. The youth hadn't slept now for days...and though this was normal behavior for him, he felt suddenly drained. Throwing himself down on the bed he didn't even remember the feeling of hitting the matress before he passed out. Darkness. Solitude. Both of these things greeted him with open arms. And with a sigh of fustration for all the days passing before this one simple moment, he slipped away from thought welcoming them as well.

**Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammer. I tried to double check best I can but right now its five in the morning. xX I just need to get some sleep. But I wanted to give you guys something...let me know if you likes?**

**Next chapter: Enter Naruto**


	3. Enter Naruto

Naruto woke to the usual sounds of birds chirping away already on their morning songs to signal the start of another beautiful day. The room was quiet- and the hallway strangely devoid the usual morning sounds of the other boys teasing each other and causing havoc while just waking up and getting ready for school. Rolling over lazily with a content stretch and a smile on his face, he saw his roommate had already left ahead of him. Well…that was usual considering the other boys mood lately. Nothing out of place there was there? But the quiet lingered. What about the general lack of noise disturbed him? Was he forgetting something?

Blinking his eyes fell upon the flashing glow of numbers of his alarm clock. Someone had unplugged it again. Looking up at the calendar his eyes took in the others writing. Today circled several times in red ink. _School; First Day_

"Sakuke!"

The blond froze as he entered the class room. Well over the half hour mark of lateness the classroom clock ticked away torturing loud. _9:32_

His smile failed him. Thought failed him.

The entire class seemed ready to jump into the lesson before he had entered stared up at him waiting. Everyone exept for the ebony haired boy across the room in the back seat who was the reason for his lateness.

"Naruto, is there a reason you are tardy this morning?" Kakashi looked up from his desk, having just raised an eyebrow at the class disturbance a moment, finally deciding it time he broke the silence.

The blond couldn't be sure, but behind the turtle neck that covered half of his teachers face he could have swore he was smiling, enjoying this moment, as if he had already seen it coming. Impossible, right? He was a good student...mostly. At least he was never really intentionally late for class. So he got locked in the bathroom one day...and after that there was the back pack he had to fish out of the fountain making him about ten minutes late for class, without the assignment to turn in. And maybe there were a few others. He forgot okay? All of which had been Sasuke's fault in some fashion.

The teacher seemed to understand his weak smile, as he only rubbed the back of his head and shrugged and took pity on him.

"I see...Sasuke is up to his old tricks again?" He turned to the other he spoke of, looking up at him just for a moment at the mention of his name with a shrug. "You may take your seat, Naruto."

Kakashi stood up seeming ready to start class. Just as he had opened his mouth however and the blond had taken his seat the door opened yet again. The teachers eye seemed to almost twitch. He had come to almost expec Naruto's lateness every class, but lets just say he really was not one to find consent inturption any less irritating.

However, his eyes fell fast on the tall red head who entered and the twitch of fustration faded quickly, a wide smile taking its place, "Ah! Hello there, you must be Gaara."

The young man said nothing. The whole class was silent as he entered handing Kakashi a pink slip and walking by to find a seat. Oviously no wish for the usual introduction. Almost made it too, if not for the teachers quick reflexs. A hand reached out grabbing hold of his shoulder, though eyes never seemed to leave the pink peice of paper that explained everything. Who he was, why he was here.

Gaara sighed, knowing what was coming. His green eyes looked bored to the back of the room, seeming to look pass everything and everyone. Inside wishing he didn't have to be here.

Naruto knew that look all too well, and it made him almost curious about the boy. Despite the expression of boredome nothing else was apparent to what he was feeling. Locked away behind a mask.

"Hold on a minute," Kakashi told him, holding him firm in his place while he still reading the pink slip managed to tell the class, "Everyone, this is Sabaku no Gaara. He is from the desert region, which is why he is joining us a little later then usual. We know how hard it is getting use to a new place...so everyone try your best to make him feel welcome, alright?"

If he was paying any attention to the mumbles of welcome or otherwise gestures of greeting and exeptance he did not show it. In fact the red head did not meet the gaze of anybody. Moving to take his seat the minute Kakashi had released his hold, throwing his bag on the ground and remain silent.

Kakashi took a moment to clear his throat, seeming himself to be thrown off a little by the youths actions. But he didn't let it show for long, shaking it off to begin again with the lesson. Once he was sure no one else would interupt.

"Now then...let us begin...open your books to page 109. As you may recall from last year...this should all be reveiw for you...for most of you..."

**There you have it, another chapter wrapped up and finished. Yay! I know this one is a bit shorter then the last but don't worry. I'm working on evening them out best I can. Should have the next chapter up soon. Hope you are enjoying it so far. And a thanks out to all of my lovely reveiws. There are more of you this time! Yay again! Thank you again to everyone!**


	4. Never as Planned: the First meeting

Class ended but the red head didn't make a move. Not a glance from his desktop until most the room had cleared out. Unknown to him the blonde so curiously had tried to stay behind. Or perhaps known to him…after all. He felt the burn of eyes on the back of his neck vividly. Pausing in collecting his things fingers tracing the charcoaled pencil.

"Yo' Naruto!" A ragged looking brunette called reentering the crowded doorway, hands conferrable behind his head, "You coming or what?"

There was a scurrying sound from behind him, Gaara stayed frozen determined not to glance back. He knew all to well what had already happened.

Startled the older youth had rushed to stand forgetting the facts he was still sitting in the desk, the force of it shoved him back down from the collision while knocking free the items collected all over his desk. He almost collided with the ground bending down over his desk in attempt to save them and threatening to flip over the desk in panic.

The boy who had called to him, watched amused, until the other almost flipped over, desk and all. Feat for his friend brought him rushing back up to catch him. Something Gaara watched, but could not bring himself to understand.

Inside his mind he sneered at the youth, cursing the older boy for not falling on his head. His hand however kept busy, showing no emotion on his face of the anger that flashed in his mind. Only his movements betrayed him. Quick and brutal, shoving his supplies into his bag.

He made one quick glance over the shoulder at the two other boys. Both had wide smiles on their face, laughing about what could have happened. The blonde rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He paused briefly, but let out a low savage growl. Getting up to storm away.

Kakashi sat at his desk, flipping the page of his book he must have read ten times by now, his eyes shifting from the remaining students back to his book at Gaara's movement to stand. Eyes creeping back off the page to follow the steaming red heads exit. Smile well concealed behind the pages.

As Gaara stormed away Kakashi was not the only watcher. Naruto blinked innocently, eyes following the younger red head as well.

Completely memorized Kiba didn't seem to notice. He was the only one who's focus was entirely elsewhere,…only for Naruto. He realized only when the other had collected almost all of his things that he had intended to follow the bitter youth.

"Uh…Naruto?" He asked rather uncertain of the others intent.

"Here…Kiba, take this to our next class with you?" He offered the bag now full of all the junk which had scattered. Making it impossible for one to find any sort of reading material inside, let alone school work. "You can turn in my homework for me…I'll be a little late!"

Waving over his shoulder the blonde was off. Leaving no time, and not even waiting to listen if answer came his way. Just the same, Kiba let out a sigh taking hold of the extra baggage. "Yeah…sure buddy" before Naruto ran quickly out of the room.

Silence followed the room. At first as Nartuo entered, he thought he had lost sight of the boy...maybe taken a wrong turn. But sure enough soon after the door swung closed behind him in a way that seemed ten times louder, and Naruto had not even taken his first step down into the music room- there stood the redhead in question.

Alone and almost fasinating to watch Gaara had raised on hand to examine the strings of the large bass insterment before him. No intrest showed on his emotionless face...yet if he watched closer Naruto was sure he saw it in his ice covered green eyes. Thinking he was alone, the ice melted away making him look vonerable in all honestly. Like a child, curiousity over powering him. Bringing him to touch all that was around.

He continued walking along the stage front, running his hand along the many insterments and strumming cords so that they rung a musical sound. Like singing together, Naruto thought with a smile. How intersting.

His eyes followed the mysterious transfer student, as his mind wondered over many things. First converstations...what they would say. Topics, situations of introducing him to friends. Step after step seemed just to fade. Not knowing were exactly his feet were leading him, but letting them lead just the same.

Only after blinking did he realize, the raccoon eyes staring back at him The firm hold the other had on the back of his jacket, holding him level to his own inches high.

When did he do that? Nartuo wondered. He hadn't really even seen the boy move let alone notice his arrival.

"uh...well...uh...you just transfered here right?" He began rather cheerful despite the given situation. "My names...Naruto- Naruto Uza-"

Dark eyes darkened even more in a fashion that told the blond he had done one of two things. One inturpted something missing what it was the boy had already been saying, or found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time...or in this case, safe to say both.

**Well...there you go. Sorry its REALLY late compared to when I had orginally planned it. Truthfully I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. Took me long enough just to get that done...then we started moving during the middle of it. And I finally got some time to just sit and write. Next one will be alot faster. PROMISE! **

**Once again...I would also like the thank you everyone for the reveiws and comments. Really helped me remember there are people out there waiting to read my writing. Much love to you all! See you again soon!**


	5. Music and the Beast

**Sorry about the delay. As always the most I can say is life is hectic. Been traveling almost an entire week to get home for the holidays with friends…and nothing went right…but was interesting! That is sure. I wont bore you with details but to make up for it I offer you this yummy bit of which I think is the longest I have yet to write in this story I have finally gotten time alone within myself alone in which to write….enjoy!**

Green eyes stared into blue once more in a long silence. Naruto gulped naturally hearing himself and wondering what would happen to him for the first time sound of mind.

In front of him the towering redhead kept his face masked and eyes hardened, showing no more the joy he once had in them at the discovery of the music when he had seemed so child like and pleased with himself. It was like a total image change, and Naruto was the reason for it. He pondered this, Upset with himself more then anything now…he had hoped to gaze at Gaara just a little longer from afar while his brain struggled to work things out.

_What was this pull towards him?_

Naruto could not really deny such a thing existed…he would not be in such a position now if there had not been something tugging at him…a familiarity calling to him within Gaaraa and himself. Biting his lip he stared into those eyes unwavering. Did Gaara really want to hurt him? It seemed that was so.

Looking only a moment longer the blonde took enormous notice to the face his feet did not steady him, hanging several inches off the ground the grip tightened constricting around his neck like a serpent. Except a serpent didn't have claws, claws digging away at his skin. He could feel blood escaping beneath them…dripping and escaping farther down his neck. Gaara's eyes only reflected this honest truth growing wider with excitement a crazy sort of smile broke across his face, but flickered as the other did not seem affected in any way besides the blood.

Naruto stayed facing him, even as Gaara lowered him the rest of the way to the ground expecting him to freak out and run. He waited for it…Holding back the laughter that usually won at this point of going over the edge, but no. Still the young boy just watched, blinking up at him. Eyes full of sadness.

"Yeah…I know how that feels. I am sorry" All that the fox finally said before touching the wound, and bring his hand to his face to look upon it, evaluating the damage.

His eyes showed no anger…his face merely calm and his eyes kept their sadness. He did not look at him again mistrusting him. Or expecting him to jump at him again.

"Why are you here…" he heard his own voice break the silence which had developed around them, uncomfortable and stinging his fading memories of terror reawakening.

Images spilled through his sights. Lines of visions taking only the freshly painted sight of his room before he had left and the terror it had brought with it…the demon inside his head had seemed satisfied then…like any other time. Only now had he failed to please it, when Naruto wouldn't run away. Wouldn't show the slightest emotion when it came to him going over the edge but the sadness. Why those pitying eyes? Of all things…why pity him? Everyone feared him…if anything given to him during these times of isolations that was his one gift and all that mattered.

What made him so different?

Over the countless many that he had terrorized…wounded or made living just genuine hell Gaara could not understand, not even while his brain was working away searching for the answer itself. Running full throttle without him in his spacing out.

He knew how it feels? He couldn't possibly…there could be no other that could understand being the demon that tore your family apart. Unknowingly as it had been on his part. Just the same…no other in all the world could understand it. At least…that is what his inner self told him. The demon always per swaying him to hurt people rather then let them in…Closing his eyes he let his mind clear wondering if it was the same this time, the same as every time. The one person he had ever trusted had only betrayed him. He felt the other boy…felt his sapphire eyes burn as he watched him. Offering a sideways glance, acting as if he had not known he was still standing there- that he no longer cared if the boy stayed or go- lowering himself in one of the stage surrounding chairs to calm himself and escape into deeper thought. Discussion with himself...No not himself entirely. Himself wasn't the right word for it. Discussions with the demon...with…

Nartuo had been watching, but the more he watched the other boy the more he felt to be sorry for. It wasn't like him for pitying in the least, but he felt the others soul had seriously been slipping somewhere along the way. He knew that feeling…to loose to despair and yet it only made him that much more determined to understand.

Gaara turned to look at him, looking almost as if he had been snapped out of deep thought of something. Was it himself? Naruto was curious. But he couldn't just ask him about it either…

Something in those eyes green as emeralds earlier had reminded him very much of a killer. An unwillingness to understand or be understood. Maybe the madness of a dog thrown into it were most just could not understand. But then really what would he be dealing with if he were to ask these questions? Not really sure…Naruto ruffled the back of his hair with a weak smile not really ready to risk it.

"Hey" he started again, "Lets start over okay?"

Offering his hand in what he hoped to be a symbol of friendship even in Gaara's twisted mind he smiled wider, "My name is Naruto Uzimari! Just call me Naruto!"

The redhead did not accept the hand…but he did not exactly deny it right away either. Glancing at it a moment or two showing no emotion which Naruto figured was usual for him to be guarded of himself.

"Your name is Gaara right?"

No answer.

"The silent type? Hey cool man, I can respect that…"\\

Nothing to respond to yet again.

Naruto let a nervous laugh escape ruffling his hair yet again as those eyes turned to him shaded around them a mask of brilliant black rings.

"A Raccoon! That's what you remind me of with those dark circles…do you wear it like that for a reason?"

No answer again.

This guy was making him a little on edge. Gaara had tensed a bit more on his last comment but still gave no sign of an answer. Tough cracking the shell, huh? Well Naruto smiled, he was sure to be the one to do it.

Gathering his guitar from the back of the massive collection of interments, he noticed the redhead watching almost curiously. He shot a smile knowingly across his way. Despite lack of emotion in the eyes the transfer turned out pretty easy to read.

"Its mine…school was borrowing it for awhile, and I guess me as well" he let himself sound a little more confident. Nothing too bad, but he saw the sarcasm the other must have been feeling towards him with a slight smirk and a step to recoil.

Why would the school want him to do anything with a guitar no less? Played on the smirk making Naruto smirk silently to himself.

"Well I'll have you know the whole reason I came to this school." Not really like his adopted father had the money to send him, and with all else he loved the chance to brag. " Is music…I'm in a band smart one"

Gaara eyed the interment once more out of fascination, tilting his head in curiosity.

Naruto smirked once more at this, letting just the tiniest twisted corner of his mouth change his look drastically. No longer did he seem the naive child that Gaara pinned him as in his entry, but a bad boy with just the tiniest bit of mystery. Gaara almost could admit he was impressive having deceived his look so far to be harmless…but then again there was a problem with that, in Gaara had never admitted any living human could be impressive to him in any standard.

Well then…that was easy to fix one way or another. The simplest solution aroused itself as if it had always been there inside his mind, _Well then…I will just have to kill him before I admit it...won't it?_

A pleasure filled idea. Too bad it was too late in which to act upon it…

Upon snapping out of it Gaara would notice the blonde already half way up the steps heading higher up towards to door or more, stopping only to raise a hand in a quick goodbye.

"See you later Gaara…I don't know about you…but I'm late to class!" he shot off then without father explanation, not like he needed any.

And in pondering of the current situation the redhead paused for the first time to suddenly realize he felt cold that the other had left him before he had the chance to leave him. Nothing new. The cold had always been waiting, simply waiting. A long time friend which Gaara had come to rely on, now only painfully more obvious as the absence of the blonde youth which he had taken to calling "fox"

**Gives a pretty good look once more into the mind of Gaara don't you think? I honestly creep myself out when writing about him, through him (in a good way). More to come as always! **

**Hope everyone is having a good year so far…And happy late new years! **


	6. The Pains of Evening

**Author note: So sorry for the wait. Chapter postings should come more often now however, or as much as I can manage. Thank you so much for waiting everyone. No I have not forgetten. Life has just been very demanding of attention as of lately. I think however it has finally calmed down at least some. So keep reading, and I shall keep writing as they say! Thank you everyone!**

Guitar strapped to his back and wondering the hallways towards his next hour Naruto felt pretty good about himself, about the first meeting with the new kid and the interest he had perked. Smiling brightly to himself he thought, _How could this day get any better? _

Unfortunately… the smile didn't last long…

Almost as soon as he had set foot towards the nearest class room late? The fiery gaze of Gai-Sensei their local gym teacher burned its way almost through him screaming about laziness and shame of being late to class conflicting with the energy of youth! And Naruto went from being only a little late to missing the entirety of his class periods to run laps around the school in hopes to reawaken the energy of youth that burned inside of him…Poor him.

Meanwhile -Sensei looked up from just finishing up attendance which he had forgotten to take right at the start of class and questioned his classmates bewildered. It was the first day of class after their two weeks off for spring break, "Has anyone seen Naruto?"

It was evening by time Naruto had finished running laps and with the sun down came the evening meal he so longed for and desired was not far away. After a long day of hard work his legs pounded for some much demanding rest while his stomach grumbled loudly for some much needed attention.

He held his groaning stomach begging to silence it if only for a moment. Long enough to make the trip to the cafeteria would be nice at least…but there was no luck.

"I know you are hungry…just a little longer and I promise you all the ramen…all of it"

Protesting his legs did not want to listen to his pleading either. Pounding with the pain that came from working them for hours unforgiving he could not expect any kindness on their end either, falling ungracefully into the nearest seat offered to him.

Kiba seemed the only thing at the current moment offering to take pity on him, bringing his tray over to sit next to him upon sight, almost as if avoiding the conversation he had been having with Shino previously, seeming very glad to see him.

"Man where were you all day? Couldn't find you after class…didn't show up at lunch" Something so simple as Kiba's usual pat a friend on the back greeting seemed to ring in his ears, the wince it brought showing obvious muscle tension, overworking clear, "Aw…dude you didn't…"

"I did…" Naruto muttered too tired to give much of a smile though he tried.

"Hey Shino, grab Naru some more food will you?" He wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders supportively, giving him something to lean on as he wavered in his seat, "He's had a rough day."

The explanation seemed to go understood and without argument the other boy left the two alone though giving a longing look to join them could not be mistaken as he set down his tray on the other side of the table before going to do as told silently.

Naruto cricked his neck to watch him wondering, _Has Shino always been this quiet?_ He couldn't recall so, maybe just a little stand offish to girls for his love of bugs. But it was his love of bugs- or insects rather that made him all that more interesting…his own person. The blonde could not place while it had seemed odd to him he was so quiet today. Could it been what Kiba and he had been speaking about before Naruto came in to interrupt them? If so why had Kiba seemed somewhat relieved to see him? An escape maybe.

All these thoughts only led to a pounding in his head that out did his legs and a stronger grumbling from the pit of his stomach. He was over thinking this…this was Shino not Gaara who he had yet to figure out. Shino, Kiba and Naruto had been friends since the first time Shino ever entered the school in Kiba and Naru's second year there. There was no way anything could be wrong between them now without Naruto being the first to know about it.

The smile spread back across his face and though crankiness had tried to ruin the moment by making him think a lot Naruto was soon laughing and joking with Kiba just as before. Content in his awaiting his beloved promised roman which had yet to come.

Time passed slowly through out the evening meal. As steaming ramen made its appearance and tired arms had to be convinced to even hold his chopsticks in place to shove it in his mouth. Nartuo sure felt a lot better after the meal was started then when he entered the mess hall.

"Ah!" The only sound that seemed important for the moment was the sound of satisfaction.

However it could not last and Naru knew that as he started on the second bowl of the evening, this time slower. Kiba who had just started on his own smirked playfully watching, and at the moment Naruto knew what was coming.

"So, Naru…did you even manage to catch up with the red head before Gai-sensei got a hold of you, or did he catch you out in the halls first thing after the bell rang like last time?"

His eyebrow twitched as he heard the mocking in his friends tone, but glancing up he notice not only Kiba watching intensely, but Shino as well interested in what he had to say. It seemed the raccoon eyed teen had caught most everyone's attention within the time period of a single class hour. Or at least half of it he was there for anyways.

"Yeah I caught him….we even talked a little…" Naruto smiled though he knew even to himself his words sound uncertain, "Theater room" He added quickly so it might seem a little more believable.

He wasn't certain that it did, but they at least seemed to buy it. It was the truth after all why shouldn't they?

Shino's calm voice began to explain, "We saw him enter the third class of the day without worries. Then again in the mess hall. One of the first to get here. Kiba tried to call him over to ask if he'd seen you-"

"But of course the little blood head kept right on going…just like he never even heard it." Kiba cut off, growling in frustration.

At news Gaara had entered before him instincts kicked in him to spin around an take in everything in the room, looking for the rumored blood colored head among all the other boys.

"He's not here anymore Naruto. Honestly. What is your obsession with the boy? Just leave him alone." Kiba scoffed crossing his arms along the back of his head to pull his hoodie up tighter, slipping a bit of his dinner to the dog with him under the jacket. "The boy is dangerous…he's got evil in his eyes I am telling you. They are the color of evil"

After that dinner continued along in silence. The color of evil? Was there really such a thing? Naruto thought carefully over all the things which were said and shared between them that evening. Even after the others had helped him get to his room without putting too much pressure on the already sore legs and gotten some ice for him to lay on the worst parts, his mind was working long and hard.

The wind blew an errie way around him and shadows danced across the walls unnoticed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out child like very timidly. "Good night."

The seemingly uninterested roommate rolled to face the other way already within the reaches of sleep, gruffly answering back, "Good night Naruto"


	7. Night of Blood

**I managed another chapter for you guys tonight. - Yay! I hope you all enjoy!**

Drip. Drip.

An echoing sound in the otherwise devoid hallways. Drip. Drip. Drip. Another slice across the already broken skin to deepen the cuts within. Let them reflect on skin.

Nothing but shadows existed in this place. Nothing but broken dreams and shattered lives. It tortured him inside, slowly and yet alluringly drew him in again to this place where only he existed. The darkness of his mind lead him here. How else he could have gotten here? He did not know. He didn't know anything.

Listening to he silence only hindered by his own breathing Gaara closed his eyes and fought the urge to laugh. Bitter hollow laughter spilt the air…it was him….but it wasn't him. He was going crazy, slowly but surely.

It was all his fault, the demon inside has whispered, all the blondes fault, all his fathers. And yet at the same time it was all at the end of the line his very own for murdering his mother. A mother who never loved him, but used him as a tool to seek revenge on his father. To curse his every waking moment of existence a plague among men.

Madness was taking over and yet it didn't matter. Drip…Drip…He listened to the calming sound. Pulling his heavy body up against the door he had been resting against in his lurking, in his watching ways.

The shadows welcomed him kindly, until a shadow himself he had became. Seeping from the ring like circles around his eyes his pale figure stood out only when the skin showed, his face and arms. Everything else remained welcomed, blending in perfectly to the darkness around him. What room? What room did he rest in? The plague of his existence rest peacefully? Where was he?

Inching forward with graceful steps he moved confidently as if sensing the others presence. As surely as if a blood hound were leading he made his way with easy steps despite any pain he should have been feeling.

_Yes, yes…so very close. I can smell him! _The demon whispered excited inside his head leading him forward_, Bring me to him…bring me his flesh. I know you want it! Do it Gaara!…it will be so easy…just take hold his neck while he sleeps…Do it…Take his as if it was your own….You want to…don't you?_

"Be patient," He answered as his breathing quickened, excitement shimmered in his eyes. "Be patient!"

The door was before him. Number 523 in fancy gold numberings, and underneath the names:

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

This was the one the place he had been searching for. The exact room, exact place he would find his salvation.

His shaking hands reached for the door slipping as he tried to open it the first time and taking a moment to compose himself despite the screaming of two voices in his mind. A few breaths, a strengthened grip despite his blood covered hand the door opened slowly. Careful never to make a sound.

Naruto slept in the bed farthest away from the door. His shirt was pulled up exposing a surprisingly well toned stomach, which showed due to his awkward position almost falling off the bed, head hanging off a fair share already. The wind blew from his gold locks spreading it unevenly around him. His ocean blue eyes closed in a peaceful deep sleep proved all the more by the loud snoring coming from the opened mouth.

It was amazing the boy could even have a roommate, but looking closer anyone would see that Sasuke being use to such things had adapted, falling asleep with his earphones blasting loud to drowned out the noise.

His eyes focused on the boy immediately, narrowed with meaning as he smirked in pleasure. Taking in the beauty, and the ease which his wicked desire could be done. So open. So easy. So simply lacking in guard.

Creeping forward the plans hit a freeze, as the wind blowing so gently shot forward to slam the door. Gaara snarled in frustration inside his mind, but remained perfectly still with a creaking protest of the floorboards below him. Perfectly calm his porcine face showed no sign of worry, of anything. He simply waited and watched.

Sasuke muttered softly, something sounding much like a threat for the other man to shut up, while the blonde simply pulled the covers up higher on his chest to cover the exposed stomach and rolled over.

Braving another hushed movement Gaara inched forward. Sliding across the few feet of flooring between them and hovering above the sleeping blonde.

_There he is Gaara…just reach out and do it!…Grab the neck! Squeeze it…just one little …_

_Shut up! I am doing it!_ He argued within the back of his thoughts.

_Gaara…_

_Shut up! I know…_

Somewhere lost in thought he had fallen to the floor holding his head trying to cry out but no sound would come. Screams echoed inside of his head. An image of what he thought was happening. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't.

Reaching towards the sky the grabbed the nearest thing to him. His fingers tangled in the sheets nearest to the boy he had come here to kill. Smearing his blood everywhere as he pulled himself up gasping for air. The breeze welcomed him, waking him from a trance like state.

Where was he? What was he doing here? To kill….he was here to kill. Who was he hunting this time? The blonde who was only trying to be his friend? Oh yes…life was but a cruel thing. Friendship was not a luxury he would allow himself. No, god himself would not allow such a wicked being. A pure thing. A very pure and innocent thing was this boy, though strange the red head had to admit.

_I will not harm this one,_ He couldn't. Touching such a creature…His eyes widened as if afraid. A strange glow seemed to surround the boy. A frightening Angelic glow. With it Gaara shot to his feet, despite all stumbling and unsteady movements, uneven and off balance he scurried away back into the safety of the night . Wrapping himself within the cold arms of darkness, back into all that it promised.

Safety.


End file.
